Regular Halloween (Mordecai y Rigby) - Regular Show - YAOI
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Mordecai tiene una sorpresa para Rigby debajo de su disfraz. ¿Rigby logrará comer ese pastelillo tan grande y rico que tiene Mordecai preparado para su mejor amigo? ¡Averígualo! Tags: Mordecai y Rigby - YAOI - GAY - MordecaiXRigby - Regular Show - Un Show más - Mordo - Rigs - Halloween gay - Disfraz - Rigby - Mordecai - Penes Clasificación M - Contenido explícito - 18


**Advertencia: contenido explícito**

* * *

 **Regular Halloween**

—Ejem... Mordecai, ¿no te gusta mi nuevo disfraz?

—Pareces un pollo a punto de ser horneado.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Me tardé dos horas haciéndolo y ya casi es medianoche! ¡Soy un zombie!

—¿Un zombie? Pues échale más ganas porque tu disfraz apesta.

—Puf, ¡eso no es cierto!

—Lo digo literalmente... —Puso sus ojos en blanco—. Apesta... a salsa para hornear pollos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Rigby, oliéndose la axila. Y así era. Olía a salsa—. Pero... No lo entiendo. ¿De dónde viene ese olor?

—¿Te pusiste desodorante? —le preguntó, sólo para hacerlo renegar, mientras miraba su cabello en el espejo del baño. Ambos se hallaban ahí.

—Sí, claro que lo hice... —le respondió, sin saber que su amigo se burlaba de él. Cuando a Rigby le chilla la ardilla, puede apestar a cualquier cosa—. ¿De qué estás disfrazado?

—Soy Hércules.

Rigby casi se orinaba de la risa.

—¿¡De qué te ríes!?

—Pues, para empezar, a tu Hercules le faltan más músculos.

—¡Cierra la boca! —exclamó Mordecai. Después apagó la luz y salió del baño, dejando atrás a su pequeño compañero.

—Oye, espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—Me pondré otra cosa.

—No, no te enfades. Tu disfraz se ve bien.

—¡No, no es así! Aj... Solamente haré el ridículo frente a las chicas.

—Puf, ¿y qué importan las chicas? Para mi te ves sex... (sexy).

—¿Qué?

—N-nada. No dije nada. Ya me voy.

Mordecai sostuvo del brazo a Rigby, volviéndolo hacia él. El alto, de un solo tirón, se quitó el botón del disfraz, quedando completamente desnudo ante el moreno, solamente le quedaba la corona de hojas encima de su cabeza y las sandalias puestas.

—¿Te parezco que me veo mejor?

Rigby peló sus ojos. Nunca había visto el miembro de su amigo, ni mucho menos tan... erecto como lo tenía ahora mismo: casi rojo..., con grandes venas palpitantes..., lleno de un líquido transparente y viscoso que escurría por todo el tronco...

—Mordecai... Definitivamente te ves mejor —soltó, sin miedo.

Mordecai caminó hacia Rigby e introdujo su pene dentro de la boca de su amigo. Rigby se ahogaba, pero no dejaba de succionar placenteramente...

—¡Ah! —exclamó Rigby, quitándose las sábanas de su rostro.

El pequeño se acababa de dar cuenta que soñó todo aquello. Su amigo dormía en la otra cama, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del reloj que tenía Mordecai en su buró.

El mapache, muy excitado por el caliente sueño que tuvo, se metió a la cama de su amigo. Y ahí estaba el enano pervertido... Tocaba las bolas de su amigo mientras éste último roncaba sin saber nada de lo sucedido. Rigby comenzó a bajarle los bóxers, porque aquello de apretujar con la mano no le era suficiente.

—Dios... —susurró—. Tío, esto está de pelos —volvió a susurrar, con grandes ojos, pues el pene de su amigo se mostraba frente a sus ojos, tan grande y reluciente como en su sueño.

No se diferenciaba mucho la realidad de la fantasía, pues estaba a sólo tres segundos de metérselo a la boca y probar aquello, tan jugoso y... ancho de en medio.

—Estás gordito —masculló el moreno a la salchicha de su amigo.

Rápidamente pasó su lengua por todo el tronco hasta llegar a la cabeza; se detuvo en ésta y, con la punta de su lengua, hacia movimientos verticales para lamer el frenillo del pene. Mordecai no dejaba de expulsar aquel líquido viscoso, mientras susurraba nombres de chicas aleatoriamente.

—Oh, sí... Sé que te gusta que haga esto —volvió a susurra Rigby.

Mordecai seguía y seguía balbuceando nombres, hasta que dijo: «Oh, mapache, sigue así, No te detengas con ese pedorrón tan grande que tienes».

Al parecer, Mordecai, si tuviese relaciones en realidad, sería de los chicos que hablan mucho mientras tiene sexo; aquello excitaba a Rigby, pero, en estos momentos, dio un salto hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre. No estaba listo para aquello.

Rigby aceleró más y más. La salchicha de su amigo se hallaba cada vez más roja; no dejaba de palpitar. Las venas del pene de Mordecai se hacían cada vez más anchas y sus pelotas se calentaban a una velocidad impresionante. Rigby, con una mano, seguía apretujando cada vez más esas bolas; mientras que con la otra, bajaba rápidamente el prepucio hasta la parte baja y lo volvía a subir hasta la cabeza del pene. Pronto, el pene de su amigo le escupió en la cara a Rigby, éste último sólo se lamió con su lengua, limpiándose, pasándola por sus labios y por su barbilla.

Rigby se levantó cuidadosamente y se metió a su cama. Ocultó evidencias, cualquier cosa que lo delatara.

A la mañana siguiente, Mordecai y Rigby se hallaban desayunando en la cocina.

—Oye, mapache —le dijo Mordecai—. Tuve un extraño sueño, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cosa soñaste? —le preguntó, curioso de conocer cualquier respuesta.

Mordecai se quedó quieto, sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras miraba la leche de su tazón de cereal (la leche le recordaba algo más).

—Creo que se me quitó el apetito —dijo. Después se agitó un poco, como si tuviese un escalofrío.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo el cereal?

—Creo... que iré al baño.

Rigby se dio cuenta cuando su amigo se levantó: Mordecai tenía la parte delantera llena de semen.

—Creo que recordó su sueño al ver el plato de cereal —susurró a sí mismo, mientras Mordecai subía las escaleras rápidamente, apenado. Entonces Rigby volvió a susurrar—: Pero la pregunta es: ¿se acordaría de mí entonces, no?

»Margarita y CJ, cero; Mapache con pedorro enorme, uno —dijo, realmente feliz y... muy excitado.


End file.
